A Slave's Love
by Taka-05
Summary: Taka is wandering the market of her mother's kingdom when she bumps into Malik, a peasant. four years later Seto, brother, has gone leaving Taka and Mokuba alone with their step father, and Taka rescues Malik from a vicious slave trader. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Chapter One

Taka, Seto, and Mokuba Kaiba were the children of their mother's kingdom, Sabaku Oukoko (Desert Kingdom). Their mother had remarried a man known as Jinan. He loved their mother but not them. He would ignore the children and sometimes even curse at them when their mother wasn't around. Taka was eleven, Seto was twelve, and Mokuba was only five.

"You pathetic boy," Jinan once said to Seto, "You'll never make it as a king."

Seto growled at him and took both his sister and his brother's hands.

"Let's go," he said.

"Where?" asked Taka.

"Away from him," Seto looked back at a smirking Jinan.

Once Taka told her mother what Jinan said to them but Jinan just laughed and said 'what a sweet girl. I wonder why she would say such things to hurt my feelings.' But when her mother left for a message he hit her and threatened all three of them that if they say anything else he'd do more then just a slap.

Taka had glistening long black hair, and a violet color eyes. She wore a black and red gown. Seto wore a blue tunic and the same color pants and Mokuba wore almost the same thing as his older brother but in a darker blue. The three walked into the market. Seto stopped and began looking at some things at a stand. The market was huge with hundreds of stalls. Clothes, jewelry, weapons, and tons of other stuff could be bought.

"Good morning, Lady Taka," said the woman running the stand, "would you like to buy something today."

"No thank you," replied Taka as she wandered away.

The people in the kingdom would treat them with respect and like they were regular people because of how kind a queen their mother was.

Seto hadn't noticed she wandered away and thought she was with him and continued walking with Mokuba who tried to tell him Taka was behind. Seto tugged Mokuba's hand and kept walking. Taka walked the opposite way looking at all the things at the stands.

xXx Nearby xXx

Malik and his older sister Ishizu stood at a stand while Ishizu bought some food. Their family were quite poor and recently their father had died leaving the siblings with only Rishid to take care of them. Rishid stood nearby. Malik yawned.

"Okay, let's go now Malik," Ishizu began walking.

Malik grinned and began running.

"Malik! Wait!" Ishizu ran after her brother but she wasn't as fast.

Malik laughed and kept running. He enjoyed teasing his sister. He looked back seeing she was far behind.

"Oof!"

He bumped into someone. Both had fallen to the ground. Malik rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Taka sat on the ground in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ishizu caught up and gasped.

"Princess!"she exclaimed, "Malik you have to watch where you're going!" she scolded as she helped Taka off the ground.

'Princess?' thought Malik.

"I'm fine," she said as she pulled away from Ishizu.

"Taka!" Seto called from behind them.

Seto and Mokuba walked up to them.

"Finally we found you," he said.

"Well you wandered off," said Taka with a grin.

Malik laughed along with Taka.

"Come along Taka," urged Seto.

"Bye," said Taka with a smile as she hugged Malik.

"Bye," said Malik as he blushed slightly.

Taka giggled and ran to catch up with Seto.

"Now let's go Malik! You've caused enough trouble," Rishid took Malik's hand and walked off with him and Ishizu.

xXx at the palace xXx

The siblings walked in and went to their mother's chamber when they didn't find her anywhere else. Their mother's maid met them at the door.

"Oh children," she said with a sad voice, "I feel sorry for you," she walked off.

Seto opened the door to see his mother still in bed.

"Mama? Why are you still in bed?" asked Taka.

Their mother opened her eyes and looked at them.

"She's sick," said the nurse as she sighed, "she won't survive long now."

"What!" exclaimed Seto.

"She has pneumonia."

The nurse walked out leaving the children bewildered and Mokuba began to cry, though he didn't understand, but he knew something was wrong.

Thank you Bourei no Hikari for your advice. I rewrote this chapter and now I'm sticking with English, except for the kingdom's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 2 

Four years later Taka sat in her room on her bed. She was now fifteen. The room was beautiful with red silk bedding a feather blanket and pillows, a view of the courtyard and market, but... she was locked in.

Their mother died a week after they went to the market that day, four years ago. Jinan had remarried a woman, who thought all young ladies should be proper, who took along her snobby daughter. The woman's name was Christine, and her daughter's name was Tanya (they were both from a foreign country) Christine had brown hair that was always in a bun and she wore small glasses. She always wore elegant clothes. Tanya had long blonde hair with light blue eyes. She looked nothing like her mother and got her looks mostly from her father, whom her mother divorced. She was only about twelve. Christine would lock Taka in her room when Taka would fall asleep, or act up during her 'behavior classes'.

"You must learn to behave," Taka mocked her and scowled.

Seto had left the kingdom leaving Taka and Mokuba with these horrid people. He swore he'd return but he hadn't yet.

"Ha! So much for your brother who's supposed to grow up to be a 'fine king' as your mother always said," said Jinan one day.

That was the day Taka had punched him. That's how she ended up in behavior class. She was now locked in her room for two days with only her maid bringing her meals. There was a slight knock at the door.

"Miss Taka?" it was her maid, Kioko.

"Come in," she grumbled.

Kioko was in her late twenties with beautiful light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and green eyes. She wore what the castle maids usually wore as an order from Christine... rags. She set a tray on an end table and stood by Taka's bed.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to leave right away?" asked Taka.

"Yes my lady. But I've seen how you're always locked in this room and I know something that might help," said Kioko.

"What?"

"There's a secret passage in this room that leads out into the market after awhile," Kioko moved over to Taka's dresser and pulled away a wall curtain. There was an indent in the wall that she pushed and part of the wall moved.

Taka got out of her chair.

"How did you know about this and not me?" asked Taka.

"Your mother showed it to me when you were a child... she told me it was for emergencies," Kioko took a torch that was on the wall of the passage and lit it.

"Well I'm going," Taka took the torch and was about to go in.

"Well my lady you'll need this," Kioko threw a hooded cloak over her.

"Thanks. Cover for me," she took the torch and walked in.

Kioko smiled and watched Taka go down the passage before she covered the hole with the curtain so it was unnoticeable to others.

xXx Taka xXx

After awhile Taka stepped out into the courtyard. Where she ended up wasn't the best place in the world. It was in some bushes and she had to push through them. She stumbled out and let out a small annoyed cry. She stood and brushed herself off before pulling the hood up. She fixed her silver crown. It looked like vines weaving together. She walked out into the market. While she wandered the market she stopped at one stand. There were weapons. She and Seto trained when her mother was still alive but when Christine came... it ended. She touched a sword but kept on walking.

'Oh how I hate Christine," she thought with a scowl.

She turned into an alley and sighed. She heard a crack behind her and turned. Three large men stood behind her.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing wandering around alone?" one asked.

"None of your business," she growled.

"Oh, a moody girl we have now?"

"Yeah... is that a problem?"

One of the men ripped off her hood.

"The princess!"

"Well I guess we can take our anger out on her," the one who took off her hood said with a smirk.

"What!" she backed up into the wall.

"Your step-father raised the taxes for us so now we're all suffering down here," the last one grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she pulled away.

"Let her go!" a young voice from behind them said.

The men turned to see a boy who looked about sixteen stood there. He was quite muscular and shirtless. He had sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. He had quite a few scars on his body though.

'Malik?' thought Taka, remembering the boy who bumped into her four years ago.

"What's a boy like you going to do about it?" asked the leader (the first one who spoke).

"I said leave her alone," he growled.

The second one to speak ran at him. But Malik dodged and elbowed his back.

"Why you little!" the third guy punched Malik.

Malik jumped back and kicked him in the face. The leader didn't even bother trying and took off running. Malik walked over to Taka and held out a hand. Taka took it and got pulled up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What are you even doing out here? Don't you know that the place got dangerous after your mother died?"

"Yes, I knew!" she snapped, "But how would you like being locked in your room forever!"

Malik stared at her for a second.

"Come on, I'll lead you back to the castle," he said softly.

"No! There's a way I have to take so I'm not seen by the guards," she said.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Malik began walking, but Taka pushed ahead and lead the way. Malik smiled when she pushed ahead.

"Why are you locked in your room?" he asked out of no where.

"Jinan and Christine put me in 'behavior classes' for punching Jinan and I still won't behave so Christine said 'the girl needs discipline!' so now I'm locked in my room for... I think a day and a half now," she said.

Malik laughed. Taka turned and glared at him for a second but kept walking. They came to the bushes where Kioko stood looking out for Taka.

"My lady!" she said, her voice filled with panic, "Lady Christine is coming to your room this minute! A servant came and told me so we have to hurry!"

Taka looked at Malik and hugged him.

"Thanks for your help," she let go, "Bye!"

Taka and Kioko went into the tunnel and disappeared from view. Malik turned and walked his own way.

xXx Back in Taka's room xXx

Taka got in and took off the cloak. Kioko covered the tunnel again and helped brush Taka off. Taka then sat in her chair as the door opened and waited for Christine to come in. She moaned with annoyance when she seen it was both Jinan and Christine.

"Great news Taka," said Christine, who looked unusually cheerful, "Your getting married to the prince of the Southern Kingdom... Bakura!"

Tanya stood behind her mother grinning at Taka.

"What?" she exclaimed, "I can't marry Bakura! He's my best friend!"

"Well you're lucky you're not getting married to his younger, twin brother, might I remind you that you hate him," Tanya said in her usual annoying voice.

Tanya was talking about Ryou, and yes, Taka did not like him at all. She was lucky he was marrying some other girl named Sora or something.

"Well still, you pathetic little gremlin! I am not marrying someone I've known all my life and has been a best friend!" Taka stood.

Taka had known Bakura since she was a child. He would visit and the two would play. But they never thought of each other as lovers or anything. Even now that he's sixteen and she was fifteen. They only thought of themselves as friends.

"Mommy! She called me a gremlin!" cried Tanya.

"Taka that is quite enough!" said Jinan threateningly.

"You will marry that boy, Taka! We have made arrangements with his father already," Christine took her daughters hand and walked out.

Jinan followed and they closed the door. Kioko was sitting on Taka's bed the whole time and looked at Taka to see her reaction.

'If only Seto was here,' Taka thought with a sigh, 'he wouldn't allow this.'

* * *

Once again if anyone has a better idead for my story's name please help me out. Thanks alot 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

The next day Taka grabbed the cloak angrily and stood. Christine told her there was going to be a banquet for her and Bakura the following night and she had to be on her best behavior.

_'Or what?' she had threatened._

_'Don't talk to me like that you foul girl!' Christine snapped as she slapped Taka._

She growled and when she was about to go through the passage Kioko walked in. She gasped in horror causing Taka to turn.

"Miss Taka! You are not going back out there after what happened yesterday!" she exclaimed softly as she closed the door.

Taka had told her about the man after Kioko asked who Malik was.

"Kioko..." sighed Taka, "I want to see him."

"That boy! He is not fit for you Taka! I know you don't want to marry Bakura but at least find someone better then a peasant," Kioko said.

"What! I don't like him that way," Taka blushed, "Don't worry though I'll be back before sundown."

Taka stepped into the passage and disappeared from a fidgety Kioko's sight.

'She better not get into trouble or I'll be put to death," she thought worriedly.

xXx outside xXx

Taka breathed in the late afternoon air and walked into the market, where she approached the nearest stand.

"Excuse me," she said to the manager.

"Hmm?" the man looked up at her.

"Have you seen a boy about sixteen around here? He has sandy blonde hair that's kind of wild and he has violet eyes," she explained.

"Why you lookin' for him? He's not worth lookin' for," the man laughed.

Taka growled and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt.

"Just tell me where the fuck he is and I'll leave you alone!" she threatened.

The man gulped and was about to speak.

"Taka?" Malik's voice came from behind her.

"Malik?" she turned to face him.

He looked at her then the terrified shopkeeper.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking for you," she said as she blushed.

The shopkeeper left that area and went back to business. Malik stared at her.

"As he said... I'm not worth looking for," he turned and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Taka grabbed his hand.

Malik turned and looked at her.

"Can we... I..." she sighed, "can you just take me somewhere? I want to be away from the castle for awhile."

Malik stared at her for a second but nodded. He took her hand, which was still holding his and began walking. Taka followed. Malik lead her out of the market towards a small hut. They walked in and Malik sat down. Taka sat across from him at the small table. The hut was cozy. It had one bedroom and the rest was the kitchen and the small table with three chairs. There were two beds on the floor in the corner of the room and one in the room.

"Why did you want to be away from the castle?" Malik asked softly, surprising her.

"My step-mother... her and Jinan arranged for me to marry my best friend and I can't stop it," she said, "my brother would've though... but he disappeared one night."

"Seto?" asked Malik.

"Yeah."

They were in silence for awhile when Rishid and Ishizu walked in.

"My lady!" gasped Ishizu when she seen Taka, "What is she doing here Malik."

"Ishizu, she..."

"It's alright Miss Ishizu," said Taka, "I asked him if he could take me somewhere."

Ishizu bowed slightly to Taka and began doing something in the kitchen. After a minute she brought Taka a cup of tea.

"Thank you," said Taka.

Ishizu sat down with a cup of her own. Rishid brought out another chair and also sat down.

"My lady why would you want to come to our home?" asked Rishid.

Taka took a sip of the tea. She put it down.

"To get away," she said simply.

Rishid nodded, understanding. Taka looked out the window awhile later.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I told Kioko I'd be back before sun down!"

"Malik take her back to the castle so nothing happens to her," Rishid told Malik.

"Ok," said Malik as he stood.

Taka stood and they walked out of the hut. Malik took her hand again and they hurried through the market. Taka tripped.

"Ow!" she said quietly.

Malik helped her up again and smiled. Taka smiled back and they continued. They came to the bushes and Malik let go of her hand allowing her to leave. He then sighed and walked back towards the hut.

When he got there horses were tied outside. He cocked his head to the side in wonder and walked in.

"Ishizu Ishtar," a man said from inside, "Your taxes have not been paid and I've been ordered to come get them."

It was Yukio. He was the captain of the guards and extremely fierce. He had sleek brown hair and dark green eyes. He was tanned, like everyone else, and wore tough looking armor. He and four other men stood before Ishizu and Rishid.

"Please Yukio," pleaded Ishizu, "we need a little more time."

"It has been well over a month since they were due Ishtar," grumbled Yukio.

"Just one more week please!"

Yukio hit her causing her to fall to the ground. Ishizu cried out.

"Ishizu!" Malik ran at Yukio but one of his men stood in front of him.

Malik took out that man and the other four. He was about to help Ishizu when a sharp pain hit the back of his head. Yukio hit him, hard, with the sheath of his sword. Malik collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Ishizu screamed and covered her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes where she sat.

"I guess your brother will pay the taxes for you," Yukio smirked and picked Malik up by the hair, "I'll just sell him to a slave trader and give the money to the king," he dragged Malik out of the hut by his hair and threw Malik onto his horse.

Ishizu began to cry knowing she couldn't stop it. Rishid kneeled beside her and held her close.

xXx at the market by a slave traders stand xXx

"Hey Nicolas," Yukio said.

The trader's assistant turned. He was young and was the traders slave.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Get your boss," Yukio ordered.

"Y...yes sir," Nicholas bowed slightly and walked through a curtain.

After a minute Jules, the slave trader, stepped out. He was a large man with black hair and brown eyes, extremely sore on the eyes to look at.

"Whaddya want?" he grumbled.

"To sell you a slave," Yukio tossed Malik to the ground.

Jules checked Malik out. He checked Malik's muscles, his face, and a few other things.

"He'll be strong when he wakes up," said Jules, "I'll give ya five hundred fer 'im."

That was more then Ishizu had to pay.

'I'll just keep a little to myself,' he thought with a grin.

"Done," Yukio held out his hand and Jules dropped a bag of money into his hand.

Yukio put the money in his pocket and rode off.

xXx and hour later xXx

Malik awoke and looked around. He was in a tent sort of thing on a hard mat. Jules walked in.

"You're finally awake, you little maggot," Jules laughed and lit a cigar for himself.

Malik glared at him. He got up and went at Jules. Jules simply moved and the next thing he knew he got hit on the back with what felt like a club. He got hit a few more time then punched in the face. His lip was bleeding and he felt blood on his back and chest also. He coughed and Jules dragged him and put him with a few other slaves to be sold.

"That's a lesson slave!" Jules yelled, "Never attack your master!" he locked him in that small crowded room and Malik could hear him walking away.

He coughed again and blood spattered on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

"No... No... No," mumbled Taka as Kioko showed her dress options to wear to the celebration.

"My lady you have to choose one," Kioko said.

"Well all these ones I hate," she picked up a green dress, "Christine knows I hate green," she picked up a pink dress, "and she knows I would never wear pink if I were dead or alive."

Kioko sighed and put the dresses away.

"Can we go to the market?" asked Taka, "there were dresses out there I seen and liked."

"You want to see Malik right?" asked Kioko with her back turned.

Taka laughed, "That too."

Kioko sighed again.

"Might as well, let's go... this time out the gates," Kioko gave Taka a look.

"Alright, alright," Taka got on the cloak but this time she didn't put up her hood and they walked out of her room.

The soldiers nodded at them as they walked down the large hall. Taka pulled out a small blade and aimed it at Jinan's portrait.

"Taka!" warned Kioko.

'This woman has eyes on the back of her head!' thought Taka as she put away the knife.

They walked into the courtyard and out the front gates, into the market. Kioko pointed out a few but Taka scoffed and turned away from them. She stopped by one stand. A black dress lay out in front of her. It looked nice in Taka's eyes. It was thin (not one of the frilly ones Christine wanted her to wear) and it looked foreign. A woman looked at Taka.

"Does the princess like this dress," the woman asked.

'French accent? She's foreign... I knew it!' thought Taka.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Would she like to buy it? I bet it is just your size," the woman smiled, "Come, come try it on," she shoved Taka in a changing tent and gave her the dress.

Taka put the dress on. She looked fabulous. It was practically skin tight at the upper body and flowed beautifully on the lower half.

"Oh you look wonderful!" the woman stood at the door.

"Thanks," Taka looked in the mirror that was on the wall.

"Here I have something to go with that. Just let me do my thing," she sat Taka down.

The woman played with Taka's hair for about a minute or so.

"Voila!" she motioned for Taka to look in the mirror.

Her hair was now in a ponytail, with a small strand of hair in the front.

"One more thing," the woman took out something form a drawer.

She put it around Taka's throat. It was a black choker.

"Darling you look wonderful!" she said happily.

Taka looked in the mirror again. This look was foreign to the kingdom. She smiled.

"How much do you want?" she asked.

"Oh... since you're the princess about one hundred silver?"

"Deal," Taka handed the woman a small bag of money, changed back and walked out.

Kioko ran up to her.

"There you are my lady!" she exclaimed.

"I got a dress Kioko," said Taka.

"Ok let's get back," Kioko took her hand.

Taka stopped. She heard a groan of pain from behind her. The person who owned that groan sounded a lot like...

"Malik?" Taka turned.

It was only a slave trader's tent. How she loathed slave traders. Christine and Jinan enjoyed having slaves while she hated it. But then she noticed something. There on the ground where the slaves were being sold sat Malik. He was covered in cuts and looked badly beaten.

"Oh my god!" she ran up to Malik and kneeled in front of him, "Malik!"

"Hey!" Jules came up to her.

"What?"

"I should recommend someone else this slave is weak now..." Taka cut him off.

"Because you beat him," she snapped.

"As I was saying... you should pick a stronger slave."

"Why would you want to keep him?"

"Oh... for a little fun," Jules laughed and patted him groin.

Taka looked at him in disgust.

"You're sick!" she growled.

Jules stopped.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much do I pay for him!" snapped Taka again.

"Uh... seven hundred silver? Eight hundred? One gold?" Jules rubbed his chin.

"One gold," Taka said.

"Ok, deal," Jules held out his palm and Taka placed a piece of pure gold into his palm, "Thank you for your business princess," he smirked kissing the gold coin.

"Must be rare for you to see one of those," said Taka and she swung one of Malik's arms aver her shoulders.

"Rare indeed," he said as he watched her walk away.

Kioko gasped when she seen Taka again.

"Miss Taka! Who is that!"

"It's Malik, Kioko," she explained as she struggled to keep Malik up, "I found him at a slave trader's"

"Let me help you," Kioko took Malik's other arm and helped support him.

They walked through the streets and into the courtyard. The guards stared at Taka as she brought in Malik. They came to Taka's room after a few flights of stairs to drag Malik up.

"Get a spare servant's bed," Taka ordered, "we have plenty."

Kioko nodded and bolted out the door. Taka sat Malik down on her chair and looked at him.

"Malik?"

"T...Taka?" he opened his eyes and looked at her before passing out again.

Kioko and another servant walked in the room, carrying a mattress that servants used when they slept. Taka lay Malik on it and Kioko began to work on fixing up his wounds. Taka looked out the window. It was nightfall.

"My lady," said Kioko, "you should get your dress on and go downstairs to the great hall... I'll take care of Malik."

Taka nodded and went into her washroom to change. She came out in the dress Kioko helped do her hair and went back to working with Malik. Taka was about to walk out but she looked at Malik again.

"Please be okay," she said aloud to his sleeping form before she hurried down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Taka walked into the Great Hall where she was met by Bakura. He was a bit taller then her, it was his wild white hair that made him seem taller, and a cold looking face. He wore male dress robes that were white and black. The Hall itself was large. Many candles lit the room and there were portraits of the entire royal family on the walls. There was a large, long table

"Hey Taka," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied.

"All right everyone!" Jinan called, "The princess has arrived and we shall sit and eat in her and Bakura's honor!"

Taka scowled and took her seat next to Bakura. Mokuba sat next to her.

"Taka?" Mokuba whispered, "where were you when I went to your room on the days you were supposed to be there?"

"Shh Mokuba!" she hissed, "I only went to the market."

Mokuba nodded.

"I can't see how Jinan can make you marry Bakura," he scowled.

"I don't like the idea of marrying my best friend either if you haven't noticed Mokuba," Taka said.

"I know," he said.

Bakura leaned over to Taka a little.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I don't like the idea of us getting married either," he laughed a bit, "my father and Jinan arranged it and when I found out I was marrying my best friend I wasn't that happy either."

Taka laughed. She began to eat only to hear an annoyed sound from Bakura.

"What?" she asked.

"This party would've been fun... but my brother... his wife... her brothers... and the older brother's wife are here to," he growled as he glared at Ryou from across the table.

He was right. There sat Ryou and his wife Sora , who was blonde with light tints of purple in her hair, with green eyes wearing a light pink dress, Atemu and Yugi (her brothers), and next to Atemu sat Tsuki, who had a blue colored hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a light blue dress and was his wife.

"Oh god," she groaned.

"Yeah."

"Why would the prince of Egypt come anyway?"

"Sora begged that he could come so he did," Bakura rolled his eyes.

Taka laughed and they continued eating.

When the dance started Bakura and Taka only danced one dance before they took off onto the balcony out of boredom.

"So... Bakura is there someone you do like," she smirked.

"Eh?" he looked at her and sighed, "yeah."

"And who is that?" Taka looked at him playfully and grinned.

"The princess west of our kingdom," he started, "Rosuto Kihaku."

"Hey! She's another one of my good friends," she laughed, "remember when you first met her?"

He laughed also.

"Yeah."

"You were all shy and she laughed at you for it. But in the end you two were also friends... but I knew she had a crush on you."

"How did you know?" he shot her a look

"How do you think? She told me, stupid."

He laughed softly.

"Is there anyone you like?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sort of," she replied, "But Jinan would hate him... my mother would have been glad for me..."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Malik Ishtar... he's a peasant... I met him when we were younger and we keep seeing each other at the market and I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Where is he now?" Bakura looked out at the market below.

"In my room. Something happened when he got home the night he walked me back to the castle... I bought him, injured, from a slave trader in town."

"I see."

They stood there silent looking out on the town. A click at the door of the balcony startled the two. They both turned abruptly to see Kioko.

"My lady," she started, "Malik's wounds are all bandaged up and he should be ok now," she said.

Taka nodded.

"Christine ordered me to serve guests at the ball... I left Malik unattended but if you need to check on him here's the key to your room," she held out a key, "I locked it so no one would go in out of curiosity or anything."

"Thanks," Taka took the key.

Kioko bowed and left again. Taka sighed.

"I hope he'll be alright," she said as she propped her elbows on the stone ledge.

Bakura nodded, not knowing why.

"Should we get back?" he asked out of the blue, "I'm quite sure everyone's looking for us."

"Alright."

The two walked into the Hall again and tried to enjoy the rest of the party.

xXx later that night xXx

Taka rolled in her sleep. Malik groaned in pain, in his sleep. Taka opened her eyes.

'What was that?' she thought, not use to hearing him.

But then she remembered.

"Malik!" she gasped.

She swung her legs off the bed and walked on the cold stone floor towards Malik's bed. He was fine. He had just put his arm in an uncomfortable position that would surely hurt. She took his arm and put it so he was breathing right, without pain, and sleeping peacefully again. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She walked back to her bed and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 6 

Malik awoke with a groan of pain. Not remembering Taka had him now, he sat up abruptly. He gasped in pain and held his chest.

"Stupid," Taka sat on her bed, "You wouldn't be able to fight off that fat man in your condition."

Malik laughed softly. Kioko walked in.

"Good to see you awake Malik," Kioko smiled, "here have some breakfast," she handed Malik a tray.

Malik took it with his strong arm and sat it on his bed. He opened the top and gasped. Never had he eaten a meal like this. Not a day of his life consisted of this. On the platter sat some eggs, some ham, and some fruit that was cut in a design or something.

"Do you not like it?" asked Kioko, looking a bit hurt.

"Of course I do... I just never had a meal like this in my whole life," he picked up the fork and began eating.

Taka laughed. Kioko smiled. Malik continued eating staring out into space as he chewed.

"What of my sister and Rishid?" he asked.

"They're fine," Taka said, "I sent a messenger out earlier to tell them you were here."

"Thank the gods," Malik sighed thinking that Ishizu and Rishid both got killed or something when he got knocked out.

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in," Taka called.

Bakura walked in.

"Morning," he greeted Taka.

"Hi," she said with a grin.

"You must be Malik," Bakura held out his hand, "I'm Bakura."

"The prince from the Southern Kingdom?" Malik asked.

"Exactly," replied Bakura.

Malik took Bakura's hand and shook it. One thing he learned while out on the streets, never reject one from a royal family or royal guard. He learned that after a guard told him to back off when he was thirteen. He had been curious about something and didn't want to give up until he found out what it was. The royal guard had beaten him. But he had forgotten what he had wanted to know.

"So... Taka do you have a plan?" Bakura asked.

"Huh? Oh... no," she replied, "there is no way of getting out of this marriage... unless one of us would like to commit suicide," she grinned.

"Out of the question!" exclaimed Kioko.

"Settle Kioko!" Taka backed away from her maid, "it was a joke."

Kioko rolled her eyes.

"So unless your brother comes back... we're screwed?" Bakura asked.

"Exactly," Taka replied.

Malik looked completely lost.

"MyfatherandJinanarrangedformeandTaka,whoismybestfriend,tomarryandwedon'twanttomarryeachotheandtheonlywayoutofitisiftheprince,Seto,returns," Bakura explained quickly.

"Oh..." Malik nodded slowly.

"Did you even catch what he said?" Taka asked.

"No," Malik shook his head.

Taka laughed.

"He said... Jinan and his father arranged for me and him to get married, though we're best friends, and the only way out of it is if my brother, Seto, returns," she explained.

"Oh, I get it now," Malik laughed.

Mokuba walked in.

"Sister," he started, his head down but a tear visibly seen falling down his face.

"Mokuba!" Taka gasped, "what's wrong," she got up from her bed and walked over to her brother.

Mokuba looked up at her. A bruise had formed on his cheek.

"Jinan!" he cried as he hugged Taka.

"What happened?" Taka asked.

"That pest, Tanya, wouldn't leave me alone so I told her to buzz off and she cried and Jinan hit me," he sobbed.

Bakura kneeled next to the boy and his sister.

"Jinan seems to be a terrible person," he growled.

"He is!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Shh," Taka tried to calm the crying boy.

"So the little brat went to cry to his sister," Jinan stood smirking at the door.

"You bastard," growled Taka as she stood, "what in the gods names got you to hit an innocent child half your size?"

"Don't speak that way to me," threatened Jinan.

"What's stopping her?" asked Bakura as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You keep your mouth shut young prince," Jinan pointed a finger at Bakura.

"I could tell my father what your doing to an eleven year old," Bakura threatened, "I wonder what he'll say about that."

Jinan growled and stalked off. Bakura unfolded his arms.

"Mokuba, I think you should stay with your sister over the next few nights," he said, "who knows what that sick bastard might think of doing next."

Mokuba got a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" he asked.

"I think so," Bakura smirked, "if it's rape your thinking of then I'm quite sure we're thinking alike."

Mokuba eeped and jumped onto Taka's bed.

"Then I am for surely staying here," he grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

Taka, Bakura, Kioko, and even Malik laughed at the cowering boy as he laid down.

"Mokuba, it's not time to sleep yet," Taka said with another laugh.

Mokuba got out of the bed and sat on Taka's chair.

"Well then," he said trying to be serious, "I'm staying in this room."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait :(  
please R&R :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Chapter 7

Mokuba did stay in Taka's room throughout the day. He never left and Kioko brought his meals along with everyone else's. Mokuba ate in silence. He stared at his plate half the time. Until he did break the silence.

"Taka... do you think Seto will ever come back?" he asked quietly.

Taka dropped her fork.

"I... I don't know," she whispered as she recovered her fork.

Mokuba nodded. Bakura sat on the window sill.

"Lord Bakura," Kioko said, "don't you think that's dangerous?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the worried servant. He jumped off and went on the balcony.

"Hey Kioko!" he called from the balcony, "come here and I'll show you something dangerous."

Everyone went to the door of the balcony, except Malik who sat laughing on his bed. Bakura stood on it's railing. Kioko practically screamed.

"Bakura get down!" Taka ordered.

Bakura walked around on it.

"Why?" he asked with a smirk.

"Bakura!" Taka yelled again.

Below the peasants could be heard screaming. Sora and Ryou were down in the courtyard also.

"Bakura get down!" Ryou called.

Bakura laughed. Taka grabbed his arm in attempt to drag him down. Instead he grabbed her and dragged her up. She screamed and held his arm tight.

"Bakura! You and Taka get down!" Kioko exclaimed.

Bakura let go of Taka and she quickly caught her balance.Bakura walked on the rail again.

"Bakura!" Ryou called again, "get down from there."

"Unless you want to catch me little brother," Bakura threatened to jump.

The peasants screamed. Malik stood and walked over to the balcony. His legs were almost alright now. He held out his hand to Taka to help her down. She practically fell and he caught her. He smiled and her face flushed. Bakura's eyes searched the ground. A cart filled with hay was below. He smirked and spread his arms.

"Don't you dare!" Ryou threatened.

"I can't watch!" Sora buried her face in Ryou's chest.

"Don't be so worried brother," Bakura mocked, "Just because you're to wimpy to do something this stupid."

He kept his arms spread and jumped off the balcony. He landed in the hay with a laugh.

"You idiot!" Taka called from the balcony.

He looked up and smirked at her. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Bakura's father stormed out the palace doors into the courtyard.

"Bakura!" he exclaimed.

"Oh hi father," Bakura said as he looked at his father.

He grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him from the cart.

"Come on young man," he growled while dragging his son into the castle.

Bakura kept grinning as he was dragged.

"Oh my gods!" Taka laughed, "he's so stupid."

"So childish," Sora complained.

"At least he's not a wimp!" Taka snapped from the balcony.

"Shut up!" Sora exclaimed.

Taka laughed at the blonde below and walked back into her room.

"The things you and him do Taka!" Kioko sighed.

"Like?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"They set a hay cart on fire, they covered Jinan's clothes in poison ivy, they filled Christine's bath water with water bugs, and they cut off Tanya's doll's heads and hung them on her wall," Kioko said, "and many more things."

Taka smirked at the thought of Tanya screaming when she found all her dolls destroyed. Malik stared at Kioko in disbelief.

"Sadly it's true," Kioko said.

Malik laughed. Mokuba grinned.

"I helped with a few of the things they did," he said proudly.

Taka sat on her bed.

"I wonder what his punishment will be... if he gets one," she said.

"Ugh! And you two and your excuses!" Kioko exclaimed.

"Why Kioko... we don't use excuses," Taka smirked.

Kioko rolled her eyes and laughed. Malik smiled at the princess warmly as she laughed with her maid. Mokuba grinned at Malik with an 'I know you like her' look. Malik avoided the little ones eyes.

xXx Bakura xXx

Bakura sat in the room he used while here. His father put him in there and bolted the door. He turned his head when he heard the door unbolt. Jinan walked in.

"What do you want?" Bakura growled.

Jinan just smirked.

"I know you know why I want you and Taka to marry," he said.

"So she'll leave," Bakura replied, "well it's not going to happen."

"If she doesn't leave... I'll have no use for her," Jinan brought out a little bottle.

"What's that?" Bakura growled.

"A little something that might slip into Taka's drink one night if you two don't marry, causing her to fall ill and die," Jinan laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," Bakura exclaimed as he stood.

"I would... even if you tell her or anyone else... I will do it," Jinan threatened, "this is the same stuff my dear late wife died from. I had no use for her either."

"You bastard!" Bakura snapped.

Jinan shook the bottle. Bakura sat down, giving up.

"So you behave... and besides no one will believe a crazy teen," Jinan laughed.

Bakura put his head in his hands.

"So do you agree?" Jinan asked.

Bakura mumbled something.

"What was that?" Jinan smirked.

"I said I do!" Bakura exclaimed, "like I have a choice!"

"Good boy," Jinan smirked and left the room.

Bakura put his head on the desk in the room.

"Taka," he whispered hopelessly, "I'm sorry... but it's to keep you safe from harm."


End file.
